M Min Goes to College
by amandald98
Summary: Millicent goes to college... And has some professors whose names remind her of a certain book she's read.


A/N: This is (gasp!) my first Millicent Min, Girl Genius fic. Please tell me if you like it or not...

Disclaimers: Hmmm... Amanda says my name is Dumbledore today (long story, see my profile). Does Dumbledore sound remotely like Lisa? *thinks * No! So I'm not Lisa Yee, so please don't sue me- I don't own anything!

I set my alarm clock to 5:30. Just like I did the the day before I took Professor Skylani's poetry class. This time, however, I wouldn't just be going to one course. I'd be taking a full day of college classes.

"Millicent! Time for dinner!" my mom called.

"Coming," I respond, and walk down the stairs. My mother had prepared a delicious meal of salad and pizza. My baby brother was up in his high chair, screaming for whatever it is he wanted. We don't know. Although I did read some of the baby books my parents got, and they said that there are ways of telling what a baby wants by how it cries. He, I mean. His name is Daniel.

"Could you set the table please?" asked my mom, trying to pull the pizza out of the oven.

I went over to the cabinet and pulled out the plates. Next, I put the forks and napkins on the table next to the plates. Always on the left. One time, I measured a napkin and found that it was exactly eight inches by eight inches. And then calculated the surface area. My mother eventually got very annoyed because I was supposed to be setting the table.

We sat down to eat. My dad came in a few minutes later, modeling glue stuck to his hands. My mother gave him a dirty look.

"Okay, I'll go wash my hands... Sheesh," muttered my dad, trudging back down the hall.

"Millicent, are you sure you're ready for college? You don't have to go, you know." That's my mom. Always overprotective.

"I'm sure, Mother. I'll be fine," I said, trying to make her less worried. She might've kept me at home if I didn't.

"You've got your schedule ready?"

"Yes mother. First, I have English Literature with Professor Bingham at 9:00, then I have Calculus II with Professor Bentley at 10:30. Next up is Biology with Professor Phillips at 11:45, and then at 2:35 I have Statistics with Professor Darson."

"Very good."

Just then, my dad entered the kitchen. "Do I have to drag you to college tomorrow again? Will you promise not to wake me up before 7:00?"

"Dad," I said, "I need to get there early. If you don't drive me there early, I'll make a bad impression. And I hate making bad impressions."

"Well, I believe getting in a car crash would make a bad impression on your face," he said, sitting down.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, like Emily does. I find it quite childish and immature, but it seems to fit with my dad's bad jokes.

"Father, would you mind not embarrassing me tomorrow at school? It is bad enough being the shortest in the class," I ask, knowing the answer will be yes, but he won't hold to his promise.

"Of course I won't." Right in line with what I said.

MMGG~MMGG~MMMGG~MMGG~MMGG~MMGG

The next day I woke up, excited for my first day of full on college. Professor Skylani's class was fun, but I was looking forward to totally immersing myself in the college lifestyle.

"Dad! I'm ready to go!" I called from the front room.

"Coming!" he replied. Thankfully he was wearing something a bit more sensible than the last time he had come with me- a white polo shirt and jeans without holes. I grabbed my briefcase- which I had carefully prepared the night before- and headed out the door, my dad lagging behind.

MMGG~MMGG~MMGG~MMGG~MMGG~MMGG

The day went reasonably well. Professor Bingham was incredibly nice to me, as was Professor Bentley. Professor Phillips was good, although she seemed a bit annoyed with having someone younger than 20 in her class. I can only say that I've had as much schooling as anyone else, and rest my case. The last, Professor Darson, was... different. He seemed very demanding, but also had a very intriguing teaching style that somehow kept all the girls in the room focused, while not so much the guys. I think he may need to fix that.

A/N: Do you see the Pride and Prejudice references? There will be a bit of weaving that in throughout the story, so be prepared. 


End file.
